Feelings
by titbouchon35
Summary: Dean se retrouve seul dans le bunker et regarde sa série télé préférée, Dr Sexy en buvant une bière ... suite à l'intérieur


Pas besoin de vous dire que c'est encore un OS destiel, je ne jure que par Dean et Castiel, pour moi le couple le plus parfait qu'on puisse trouver. Ils sont beaux et chauds alors je ne peux qu'écrire sur eux.

**Résumé** : Dean est seul dans le bunker et repense à tout ce qu'il a fait depuis sa rencontre avec Castiel.

**Pairing** : Dean/Castiel

Disclaimers : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et c'est dommage car ils formeraient un couple depuis longtemps.

_**Maly Winchester**_ : OS écrit dans la foulée du précédent car tu m'as donné l'inspiration pour celui-ci juste en quelques mots alors un grand merci ma belle.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il est vingt trois heures à l'horloge accrochée sur le mur d'une pièce qui sert de salon, dans le bunker.

On entend des cris.

C'est Crowley, emprisonné dans le donjon, qui ordonne qu'on le laisse sortir.

Dean, lui, est assis confortablement sur le canapé et regarde d'un air distrait sa série préférée, Dr Sexy, faisant fi de tous les bruits autour de lui.

Dans une main, il tient son portable qui reste silencieux.

De l'autre, il tient une bière qu'il boit machinalement.

Mais il n'en est pas à sa première, vu le nombre de cadavres qui traînent à se pieds.

Cinq, six peut être à moins qu'il y en ait une ou deux qui auraient pu rouler sous le canapé.

Mais Dean ne les compte pas, il s'en fout.

On peut dire qu'il est passablement ivre.

Mais pourquoi est-il dans cet état ?

Nul ne saurait le dire à part lui.

Sa famille est pourtant en sécurité, bien à l'abri.

Sam dort dans sa chambre, épuisé par sa journée de recherches dans les livres poussiéreux des Hommes de Lettres.

Kevin est installé dans la bibliothèque essayant de traduire cette maudite tablette des anges, ne récoltant en fin de compte que des maux de tête épouvantables, des vomissements et saignements de nez à répétition.

Donc rien d'inhabituel.

Et pourtant à bien y réfléchir, il manque quelque chose pour que tout soit parfait mais qu'est-ce-donc ?

Pourquoi Dean a ce besoin quotidien de s'enivrer jusqu'à ne plus savoir où il est ?

La réponse en trois lettres : CAS

Ou plutôt Castiel, un ange.

Depuis que Dean a assisté à la chute des anges du paradis, il n'a reçu aucune nouvelles de Castiel.

Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de l'appeler un nombre incalculable de fois en laissant une tonne de messages.

Mais silence radio et ça durait depuis déjà deux bonnes semaines.

Dean avait cessé d'appeler car il tombait directement sur le répondeur, concluant que le téléphone de Castiel ne devait plus avoir de batterie.

Et depuis quinze jours, il se morfondait en buvant plus que de raison, essayant d'oublier le silence de Castiel.

Mais même en état d'ivresse, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui.

Et les mêmes questions revenaient toujours comme un leitmotiv.

Où est-il ?

Que fait-il ?

Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Est-il toujours un ange ?

Et si oui, pourquoi il ne ramène pas son cul d'emplumé illico ?

Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponses.

Dean qui n'était plus croyant depuis la mort de sa mère quand il avait quatre ans, se surprit à prier cet ange.

Il priait, l'appelait, le suppliait trois fois par jour voire plus mais sans résultats.

Le chasseur était passé par toutes les émotions.

La colère pour commencer, quand il avait vu tous ces être célestes chuter comme une pluie de météorites.

Il savait que la cause était Métatron, cet ange en qui il n'avait jamais eu confiance mais qui avait promis à Castiel de réparer ses erreurs et l'ange avait cru en ses promesses de rédemption.

Ensuite la déception quand il se rendit compte que l'ange ne répondait à aucun de ses appels ni de ses prières.

Puit vint la tristesse en imaginant que Castiel était peut-être seul, blessé ou peut être pire encore, mort.

Mais non, ça non, il ne pouvait, ne voulait y croire.

Après tout, combien de fois l'ange avait ressuscité depuis qu'il le connaissait.

Donc sa mort était impossible à concevoir.

Et maintenant, assis sur ce canapé, buvant la énième bière de la soirée, devant une émission de télé qu'il ne regardait même plus, Dean ressentait la douleur, la souffrance d'avoir encore perdu un être cher.

Et cet être était Castiel.

Il faisait partie de sa famille, il l'avait choisi pour être son frère d'armes.

Mais au plus profond de lui, Dean savait très bien qu'il se voilait la face.

Castiel était beaucoup plus que son frère.

Oh oui, beaucoup plus même s'il refusait encore de se l'avouer.

L'ange avait pris une place importante dans son cœur.

Et le trou qu'il y avait laissé en disparaissant avec Métatron, grandissait de jour en jour.

Dean pensait à Castiel comme un homme penserait à une femme ou à un autre homme.

Il n'aimait pas l'ange d'une façon fraternelle, mais bel et bien charnelle.

Et quand il fit cette découverte, il voulut se jeter sous un train, enfin façon de parler.

Il refusa ce sentiment et pour l'oublier, il alla dans un bar pour se soûler et voulut coucher avec une femme pour aussi se prouver qu'il n'était pas gay mais au moment où il commença à l'embrasser, des yeux d'un bleu céruléen lui apparurent et il s'enfuit en courant.

Dean Winchester, le macho de service, le mec qui avait plus de conquêtes qu'il y avait d'anges sur terre, prenait la fuite car il ne pouvait plus coucher avec une femme.

Il retenta plusieurs fois mais avec le même résultat.

Il rentrait au bunker complètement ivre mais sans odeur de parfum bon marché imprégné sur ses vêtements et sur sa peau.

C'en était fini du tombeur de ces dames.

Dean était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux d'un bel ange aux yeux bleus.

Il l'avait dans la peau et ne rêvait que de l'embrasser, le toucher, le posséder.

Mais ça n'arriverait pas car Castiel avait disparu.

Dean se réveilla le lendemain matin avec une gueule de bois épouvantable, la langue comme une pantoufle et regretta amèrement d'avoir bu autant tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il recommencerait le soir même pour étouffer cette douleur qui le bouffait.

Il alla dans la cuisine, se servit une grande tasse de café que Kevin avait dû préparer et prit deux aspirines avec un grand verre d'eau pour essayer de faire disparaître l'étau qui lui broyait le crâne.

Le jeune homme retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé et but son café.

Au moment où il allait poser sa tasse vide sur la table basse, son téléphone sonna.

Il l'attrapa, regardant le numéro affiché qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Dean décrocha en espérant entendre cette voix qui lui manquait tant.

**« Allo ? »**

A l'autre bout du fil, une voix hésitante répondit :

**« De … Dean ? »**

**« Oui, c'est moi Dean Winchester, qui c'est ? »**

**« Dean, c'est moi, c'est Castiel ».**

L'estomac de Dean fit un looping et il demanda d'une voix cassée :

**« Cas ?! Caaas ?! Putain, t'es où mec ? Je t'ai appelé je sais pas combien de fois ! Je t'ai laissé des tas de messages ! »**

**« Je suis désolé Dean, j'ai perdu mon téléphone et je n'avais aucun moyen de te contacter ».**

**« Cas, je comprends, pas de soucis. Comment tu vas ? »**

**« Dean, je … Metatron m'a trompé, il … il m'a volé ma grâce. C'était le dernier ingrédient pour** **détruire le paradis. Dean, je … j'ai tout perdu, je suis … je suis humain. »**

**« Dis-moi où t'es Cas, je viens te chercher »**

**« Je suis dans une station essence mais je ne sais pas où Dean ».**

**« Euh … ben … essaie de trouver quelqu'un et tu lui demandes dans quel patelin tu te trouves,** **d'accord ? »**

**« Dean, j'ai plus assez de pièces, ça va couper ».**

**« Mec, t'inquiète, le numéro s'est affiché, je te rappelle ».**

**« Merci Dean ».**

Dean écouta durant quelques secondes la tonalité que fit le téléphone quand Castiel raccrocha , ayant toujours du mal à croire qu'il venait de parler avec l'ange qui n'en était plus un mais il s'en foutait royalement.

Son ange était en vie et il allait le revoir dans peu de temps.

Trop impatient d'entendre de nouveau Castiel, il appuya sur la touche de rappel et attendit qu'une personne décroche.

Au bout de longues et interminables sonneries, quelqu'un répondit.

**« Allo Dean ? »**

**« Ouais Cas, c'est moi alors t'es où ? »**

**« Je suis à environ 400 kilomètres du bunker».**

**« Ok Cas mais t'as pas un nom de bled à me donner pour que je te trouve plus facilement ? ».**

Dean pianota dur le laptop de Sam pour voir s'il pouvait trouver plus de renseignements sur le l'endroit où Castiel se trouvait.

**« Euh … Non Dean, il n'y a pas de nom. Je suis dans une station essence sur le bord d'une voie fréquentée. La personne m'a dit que tu me trouverais facilement car il n'y a qu'une seule route pour venir et tu passeras forcément devant la station ».**

**« Ok Cas, tu bouges pas de là, je me mets en route tout de suite. J'en ai à peu** **près pour quatre heures de route. Tu pourras tenir le coup Cas ? »**

**« Oui Dean, je t'attends. Euh … Dean, merci pour tout ».**

**« T'as pas à me remercier Cas. Tu fais partie de la famille. Allez, je file. A bientôt mon ange ».**

En raccrochant, Dean se dit qu'il venait d'appeler Castiel Son ange et se sentit rougir à l'idée.

Mais après tout, pourquoi rougir ?

Castiel était bien Son ange.

Et il l'était depuis qu'il l'avait sorti de l'enfer en laissant la marque de sa main sur son bras, lien indéfectible comme l'être céleste se plaisait à le dire.

L'ange était sien comme lui était à Castiel.

La moitié de son âme mais surtout la moitié de son cœur et il avait bien failli le perdre.

Ressentant un frisson d'horreur à cette pensée, il se secoua et partit dans sa chambre chercher son sac, criant à Sam et Kevin qu'il allait faire un tour et fonça à la porte d'entrée.

Il monta dans son bébé pressé de revoir son ange.

Il fit vrombir le moteur de l'impala et fila pied au plancher en direction de son bonheur futur.

Dean roula sans s'arrêter et arriva quatre heures plus tard, à quelques minutes près devant la fameuse station essence où Castiel devait normalement l'attendre.

Il se gara devant, coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture.

Il appela Castiel mais personne ne lui répondit.

Le chasseur fouilla les alentours et aperçut dans un coin sombre une silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même.

D'où il était, il ne put voir qui c'était alors il s'approcha doucement et quand il s'agenouilla pour voir le visage de cette personne, elle leva la tête et ce fut bleu céruléen dans vert émeraude.

Dean eut le cœur qui rata un battement en reconnaissant le regard de Castiel.

Face à lui se tenait son ange.

Il l'avait enfin retrouvé et décida à cet instant précis que plus jamais il ne l'abandonnerait.

Il serra Castiel dans ses bras d'une manière très virile puis le relâcha et lui dit :

**« Cas, ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Tu m'entends ?! Plus jamais ! J'ai cru que t'étais mort, sale** **enfoiré ! »**

Castiel heureux que Dean soit venu le chercher lui répondit :

**« Dean, je … je suis désolé … j'ai encore tout fichu en l'air ! je suis tellement désolé Dean »**

Dean vit que son ange pleurait en disant ces mots alors le cœur déchiré par la souffrance ressentie par Castiel, il le reprit dans ses bras et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :

**« Chhh … chhh , tout va bien, je suis là Cas. Je te promets qu'on trouvera une solution comme on l'a toujours fait, hein Cas ?».**

Castiel rassénéré approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Dean et lui dit d'une voix douce :

**« Dean, je …je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois là, tu sais. J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me voir après ce que j'ai fait. Dean, je dois te dire quelque chose mais … »**

Dean ne laissa pas finir l'ange et le coupa :

**« Mais quoi Cas ? Tu sais bien qu'on s'est promis qu'on se ferait plus de cachotteries, plus de mensonges alors qu'est-ce que t'as à me dire ?**

L'ange, au vu de ce qu'il allait dire à Dean, prononça d'une voix chevrotante :

**« Dean, je … je t'aime ».**

Le cœur du chasseur explosa dans sa poitrine quand il entendit ces trois mots qu'il redoutait tout en les espérant et d'une voix empreinte d'émotions trop longtemps contenues, lui répondit :

**« Moi aussi Cas, et t'imagines pas à quel point ! ».**

Les mots qu'il aurait aimé avouer à son ange ne voulurent pas sortir, bloqués au fond de sa gorge.

Dean ne les avait jamais dit à personne mais il avait toute la vie, enfin, il l'espérait, pour lui souffler ces trois mots qui voulaient tant dire.

Le chasseur aida Castiel à se relever et ce fut un bras passé autour de ses épaules qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'impala pour retourner au bunker.

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture.

Dean se pencha sur Castiel, prit son visage dans ses mains et déposa sur ses lèvres un léger baiser pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là et qu'il l'aimait.

Puis le chasseur reprit sa place au volant et démarra prenant la direction de Lebanon, lieu où se trouvait leur maison.

On put voir dans une voiture noire deux silhouettes dont l'une se pencha sur l'autre pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue qui voulait tout dire.

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de cet os ? Pas trop déçu(e)?**


End file.
